This invention relates to electromechanical systems and techniques for fabricating microelectromechanical and nanoelectromechanical systems; and more particularly, in one aspect, to fabricating or manufacturing microelectromechanical and nanoelectromechanical systems with high performance integrated circuits on a common substrate.
Microelectromechanical systems (“MEMS”), for example, gyroscopes, resonators and accelerometers, utilize micromachining techniques (i.e., lithographic and other precision fabrication techniques) to reduce mechanical components to a scale that is generally comparable to microelectronics. MEMS typically include a mechanical structure fabricated from or on, for example, a silicon substrate using micromachining techniques.
The mechanical structures are typically sealed in a chamber. The delicate mechanical structure may be sealed in, for example, a hermetically sealed metal container (for example, a TO-8 “can”, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,815) or bonded to a semiconductor or glass-like substrate having a chamber to house, accommodate or cover the mechanical structure (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,146,917; 6,352,935; 6,477,901; and 6,507,082). In the context of the hermetically sealed metal container, the substrate on, or in which, the mechanical structure resides may be disposed in and affixed to the metal container. The hermetically sealed metal container also serves as a primary package as well.
In the context of the semiconductor or glass-like substrate packaging technique, the substrate of the mechanical structure may be bonded to another substrate whereby the bonded substrates form a chamber within which the mechanical structure resides. In this way, the operating environment of the mechanical structure may be controlled and the structure itself protected from, for example, inadvertent contact. The two bonded substrates may or may not be the primary package for the MEMS as well.
MEMS that employ a hermetically sealed metal container or a bonded semiconductor or glass-like substrate to protect the mechanical structures tend to be difficult to cost effectively integrate with high performance integrated circuitry on the same substrate. In this regard, the additional processing required to integrate the high performance integrated circuitry, tends to either damage or destroy the mechanical structures.
Another technique for forming the chamber that protects the delicate mechanical structure employs micromachining techniques. (See, for example, International Published Patent Applications Nos. WO 01/77008 A1 and WO 01/77009 A1). In this regard, the mechanical structure is encapsulated in a chamber using a conventional oxide (SiO2) deposited or formed using conventional techniques (i.e., oxidation using low temperature techniques (LTO), tetraethoxysilane (TEOS) or the like). (See, for example, WO 01/77008 A1, FIGS. 2-4). When implementing this technique, the mechanical structure is encapsulated prior to packaging and/or integration with integrated circuitry.
While employing a conventional oxide to encapsulate the mechanical structures of the MEMS may provide advantages relative to hermetically sealed metal container or a bonded semiconductor or glass-like substrate, a conventional oxide, deposited using conventional techniques, often exhibits high tensile stress at, for example, corners or steps (i.e., significant spatial transitions in the underlying surface(s)). Further, such an oxide is often formed or deposited in a manner that provides poor coverage of those areas where the underlying surface(s) exhibit significant spatial transitions. In addition, a conventional oxide (deposited using conventional techniques) often provides an insufficient vacuum where a vacuum is desired as the environment in which the mechanical structures are encapsulated and designed to operate. These shortcomings may impact the integrity and/or performance of the MEMS.
Moreover, a conventional oxide, deposited using conventional techniques, may produce a film on the mechanical structures during the encapsulation process. This film may impact the integrity of the mechanical structures and, as such, the performance or operating characteristics of the MEMS (for example, the operating characteristics of a resonator).
There is a need for, among other things, MEMS (for example, gyroscopes, resonators, temperature sensors and/or accelerometers) that (1) overcome one, some or all of the shortcomings of the conventional materials and techniques and/or (2) may be efficiently integrated on a common substrate with high performance integrated circuits and/or additional MEMS.